


Pranked

by keyheart



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rated T for Sexual Themes, why did I make this I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyheart/pseuds/keyheart
Summary: When Moominmama and Moominpapa leave Moomintroll and Snufkin alone for the weekend, they decide to spice up their afternoon.





	Pranked

"Say, Moomintroll?"

"Hmm?" 

"How about...we play a little prank on Little My?" Moomintroll made a shocked expression.

"Prank? Snufkin, I don't know. I'm not good at that kind of stuff..."

"Don't worry. I have it all planned out. Just follow my lead."

"Uh..okay!" 

○○○○○○○○○○

Little My snuck through the window and entered the Moomin House. She was walking around the place, eating sweets and messing with objects. She was about to take a nap, when she hears a noise:

"Oh, Moomintroll! Do that again!"

"What...you mean this?"

"YES! GOD YES!"

Little My blinked and ran up the stairs. She pressed her ear to the door. 

"My love, I'm almost there. I don't think I can make it..."

"No, you're doing amazing. Just keep going...ah!"

"Oh god, I'm close!"

Little My can feel her face being flushed and couldn't take it. She kicked down the door to see....

Moomintroll and Snufkin doing a puzzle.

"Oh, hello Little My! How'd you get in here?" Moomintroll waved. 

The small gremlin was mouth agaped.

"W...What the hell were you two doing?!" She exclaimed. 

"Why, were doing a puzzle. Moomintroll is almost done with 650 pieces!" Snufkin smiled. 

"But...the noises...how'd you..I thought...GAH!" 

Little My groaned in frustration and stormed out the room. The two boys laughed with delight at their sucessful prank.


End file.
